The Animal Core Component will perform an essential role in supporting and coordinating the animal resources used to study the effect of chronic binge alcohol consumption on simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV) disease transmission, pathogenesis, progression and treatment in the rhesus macaque (Macaca mu/atta) by Research Components and Pilot Projects of our Alcohol Research Center (ARC). In addition, this core will extend its expertise and coordination of data collection to satellite projects using our alcohol/SIV infection model and ARC projects. Animal Core personnel will also serve as a resource to investigators entering the alcohol research field using rodent models. The purpose of this Animal Core Component will be to provide high quality care, treatment and monitoring of rhesus macaques and to coordinate studies in order to maximally utilize this precious and unique resource. The Specific Aims of the Animal Core will be: 1) To perform all aspects of care, treatment and monitoring of rhesus macaques that will be used by Research Component and Pilot Research investigators of the ARC in order to study the impact of chronic binge alcohol consumption on SIV disease transmission, pathogenesis, progression and treatment. 2) To coordinate protocols and data collection from rhesus macaques between ARC and satellite projects using our alcohol/SlV infection model in rhesus macaques. 3) To serve as a resource to investigators entering the alcohol research field using rodents, or alcohol researchers who desire to adopt an animal model (especially rhesus macaques) to advance their alcohol research studies. The Animal Core Director will be Gregory J. Bagby, Ph.D. He will oversee and coordinate the use of this precious animal resource. The day-to-day management of research involving macaques is performed by Jeanette Purcell, D.V.M. at TNPRC. She will serve as Co-Director of the Animal Core Component. The Animal Core Component will draw upon the interests and expertise of several scientists within and outside the ARC in conducting alcohol research using the rhesus macaque model of HIV disease by holding regularly scheduled ACC Meetings comprised of PIs using rhesus macaques and collaborators at the TNPRC. The Intramural Center Committee (ICC) described in the Administrative Core will be responsible for prioritizing the long-term activities of the Animal Core Component. The members of the ICC will have the authority to modify plans and determine if long-term goals or priorities should be altered. An overall goal of this Animal Core will be to enhance efficiency, quality control, cooperation, and flexibility of research participants in their pursuit of ARC objectives.